Happy Birthday Renesmee
by 13tailed
Summary: It's Renesmee's birthday. What does Jacob have to say about this?


_**Happy Birthday Renesmee! (One Shot)**_

Renesmee woke up bright and early on her birthday. She could feel that something was going to happen today besides the huge party with all the werewolves and vampires came too, and besides the fact that she, in her body's aging years had finally reached eighteen. Something big was going to happen today, she could feel it in the air.

Emmett and Jasper came bounding into the room she had at Carlisle and Esme's house. "Wake up Renesmee, it's your birthday!" they yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She replied laughing, when Emmet threw her over his shoulder and raced down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs she heard Dad and Jacob having a heated argument. Her dad said, "You can't tell her, she's not old enough!"

Jacob's husky voice replied, "Well she looks and acts old enough, her mind has seen enough; she deserves to know!"

Dad said, "Do what you want Jacob, but if you hurt her you're dead."

Jacob snickered and looked up to see Emmett, Jasper, and me. "Hey guys, hey Nessie."

I climbed off Emmett and hugged Jacob, breathing in his scent I had become so accustomed to over the years.

"Happy birthday Nessie," Jacob said, and released me.

I turned to my dad and hugged him also. "What did you get me for my birthday old man?" I said jokingly.

Dad hugged back, laughing also. "What I got you is in the garage, but you can't see it until your party."

"Awwww, c'mon!"

"No Renesmee, be patient."

I walked into the kitchen, slumping at the table. "I'm not a patient person! I'm not getting any younger here! Where is the justice in not getting your own birthday gifts?!"

Jasper walked in, plopping a present in font of me. "There is none Ness, deal with it."

"See you guys, Jasper loves me!" I opened his present and saw a key. "What's this for?"

"Your present from me, you can't get to it though because it's in the garage."

"You sadist," I screamed and retreated to my room, pouting.

I could hear Emmett's booming laugh from me room. No doubt he was laughing about me. How was it right that all my present were conveniently located in the garage? I let out a silent scream into my pillow.

My door opened and Jacob came in, plopping on my bed. "C'mon Ness, it's not so bad."

"Yes it is. I can't even get my presents until the party! It's so stupid! I want my present, at least one!"

"How about I make a deal with you then? I have a two-part gift for you; I'll give you your first part now and your second part later. How does that sound?"

My face lit up. "Really?!"

Jacob smiled and pulled out a little box. "Here's your first part."

I opened it and saw a bracelet like Mom's with Jacob's wolf form on it. "I love it! Thanks Jacob!"

I hugged Jacob tight, momentarily forgetting my own strength. "Ness, I can't breathe."

I let go, blushing what little I could. "Sorry Jacob."

Jacob put my bracelet on. "It's okay. Now come on, we got your party to go to."

Jacob put me on his back, like what we used to do back then. "Go Jacob, go!"

We ran downstairs laughing the whole time. Jacob could always make me happy when I was sad. He was always there for me. Maybe this was love. Dad wouldn't approve though, I'm still young compared to Jacob.

At the bottom of the stairs all my family and friends were there. Of course this was a party, so the music had to pounding. I hugged my mom, dad, and everyone else that was there. I got a lot of presents. I loved everything, especially my gifts from Dad, Mom, and Jasper. My dad got me a killer new car! It was a bright red Viper! Jasper got me a motorcycle, which I've been wanting since forever. My dad let me keep it on the condition that I let Jacob teach me how to drive it. My mom's present was great! She got me tickets to see my favorite band!

Later, when everyone went home, Jacob and I took the motorcycle out. He hopped on and gestured for me to get on behind him. I got on, gripping his waist. We took off, soaring through almost black sky. "Where are we going?!" I yelled over the roar of the engine.

"I still got to give you the second part of your present!"

We kept riding and riding until we reached a cliffside at La Push. The sun was setting and it was beautiful.

Jacob and I sat on the ground looking at the sunset. "Renesmee, I want to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"You know what imprinting is right?"

"Yeah, it's like love at first sight, only stronger."

"Well when you were born Renesmee I imprinted on you."

If this could've been literal, my jaw would've fallen on the ground. "You did?"

"Yes, and well, now I want to tell you that I've always loved you, but I had never been able to make my feeling known because of your parents. I know technically your basically a teenager, but that doesn't matter to me."

Jacob turned away all flustered. I put my hand on his cheek and brought his face to face mine. I used my powers to show him images of all the moments we spent together, trying to show him how much I loved him. Just to make sure he got the point I said, "I love you too Jacob, until forever."

Jacob kissed my softly. "Until forever."

He gathered me up into his arms and we kept watching the sun set, darkness overtaking the town. "Happy birthday my love," he said.


End file.
